Special Reinforcements
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: What if in Betrayal, the Titans got reinforcements that Slade and Terra didn't see coming. Aqualad helps the titans at the tower while Speedy helps Beast Boy at the abandoned amusement park.


Special Reinforcements

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: AU

Robin and the other titans are fighting Slade's robots. "Man, where is Beast Boy and Terra when you really need them"? Cyborg said to Robin. "I don't know. I am not getting an answer on Beast Boy's communicator and Terra's communicator has been turned off". Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg has a puzzled look on his face. "What? Beast Boy never turns his communicator off, and he always has it with him. It is attached to him. Plus Terra should have known not to leave her communicator off in an emergency like this". Cyborg said to Robin.

Robin has a puzzled look on his face. "Cyborg, did you place a tracking chip on Beast Boy"? Robin asks Cyborg. Cyborg looks at Robin. "After that rock alien incident, yeah I did. Why"? Cyborg asks Robin. Robin gets on his communicator as he tracks the tracking device on Beast Boy. He notices two "S"'s on the communicator. "Beast Boy is in trouble". Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Robin. "Join the club man", Cyborg said to Robin. Robin looks at Cyborg. "According to the tracking device on Beast Boy, he is in his own battle with no that can't be right". Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg punches a Slade robot. "What can't be right, Robin"? Cyborg asks Robin. "You mind telling us what's going on"? Raven asks them in her monotone voice. "Beast Boy is battling Slade and one other person". Robin said to them as he gets the sudden realization who it is. Starfire uses her star bolts on a robot as she went to them. "You don't mean", Starfire said to Robin.

Robin looks at them. "Terra, she is with Slade". Robin said to them. "What", the three other teens said to Robin. "Then if Terra is with Slade, and that means Beast Boy is battling them alone". Cyborg said to Robin. "I really want to go to Beast Boy's location right now and help him". Raven said to them. "I agree", Starfire said to them.

Robin gets on his communicator as the battle continues. He makes some calls for reinforcements. A few minutes later, Aqualad shows up with battling the robots. "You guys look like you can use some help". Aqualad said to Robin. "Yeah just destroy these robots curiosity of Slade". Robin said to Aqualad. Aqualad nods to Robin as the fight continues.

At the old amusement park, Beast Boy is in a battle with Slade and the newly named traitor Terra. Beast Boy is hurt and confused on wondering why the one person he truly liked did this to him. All the sudden, some arrows land on Slade and Terra. "What", Terra and Slade said as they notice another super hero teen. "Is this a private battle or anyone can play", Speedy said as he jumps in. Beast Boy looks at Speedy. "Speedy, what are you doing here"? Beast Boy asks Speedy. Speedy lends a hand as he picks Beast Boy up from the ground.

Speedy looks at Beast Boy. "Robin called me. You look like you need some help". Speedy said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy grins as he nods to Speedy. "I am glad to see a real friend showing up". Beast Boy said to Speedy.

Slade is not surprised to see some sort of reinforcement. However Terra is heavily surprised by this. "There is a thing with honorary titans. They show up in the deepest dire of situations". Speedy said to Terra. The two fight them off. "Apprentice come, we have a change of plans". Slade said to Terra. Terra glares at Beast Boy as they leave the amusement park.

Beast Boy collapses out of sheer exhaustion. Speedy catches him. "Come on, I will get you back to Titan's Tower". Speedy said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods to Speedy as they head back to the tower.

At the tower, Aqualad is with the four beaten up titans. They notice Speedy walking in with an injured Beast Boy. "BB", Cyborg said as he went to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. He didn't have the strength to say anything. "Come on BB, you are going to be alright".  
Cyborg said to Beast Boy as they went to the med bay.

"My timing was perfect. Plus my arrival really surprised on Terra". Speedy said to Robin. Beast Boy hears that name as he morphs into a kitten.

Raven glares at Speedy. "Did you really have to say her name around him right now"? Raven said to Speedy. Robin nods to Speedy. Aqualad has a disheartening look on his face. "Thank you for your help", Robin said to them. "My pleasure, you helped me, and I thought I return the favor". Aqualad said to Robin. "Yeah plus, they didn't expect the special reinforcments". Speedy said to them. Speedy and Aqualad leaves the tower.

In the med bay, Beast Boy is getting bandaged up. Cyborg looks at the injuries. "Geez BB, you really took a pounding". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "Yeah, I never saw it coming. The one person that laugh at my jokes turns out to be a Benedict Titan". Beast Boy said to Cyborg as he is angry with himself.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy as he sighs to him. "Man, I know that your jokes are never funny. She fit in too perfectly with us. She deceived all of us even Raven". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "This is the second time that Raven got deceived in the most recent weeks. That Malchoir guy and her". Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't say her name around you until you ready to move on". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy has a small very faint smile. "Thanks, Speedy said her name a few times on the drive back. Every time, he said her name, I morphed into a smaller creature than before". Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy. "Yeah we glared at him for that. You will be ok. None of us blame you for what happened. Plus she didn't expect the reinforcements to help". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods to him. The others walk in the med bay. "Besides BB, you won't be alone in dealing with this". Cyborg said as the other titans gather around him. "When they do come back, we will be right". Robin said to Beast Boy. "That's right, we will become even stronger from this betrayal". Raven said to Beast Boy. "As you earthlings say, you are never alone". Starfire said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighs as he looks at them. "Thank you, I think am ready to begin healing from this. I am grateful for Speedy and Aqualad helping us. They are true friends unlike that Benedict Titan". Beast Boy said to them with a serious tone in his weak voice. They look at each other as this is the first time that Beast Boy didn't make a comical joke.

Raven looks at Beast Boy as she starts healing him. "We will always have special reinforcements when the situation gets dire Beast Boy". Raven said to Beast Boy. He nods as he looks at the blue sky.


End file.
